1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to trailers for transporting recreational vehicles, and more particularly to devices for restraining recreational vehicles to trailers.
2. Related Art
Trailers are often used to transport recreational vehicles, such as snowmobiles or all-terrain vehicles (ATV's), for example. In the case of snowmobiles, typically a bar spans across the tops of the snowmobile skis to clamp the skis to a platform of the trailer. The bar is commonly clamped on the skis with the use of a threaded rod extending upwardly from the platform between the skis. A nut is generally fastened to the rod to draw the bar toward the platform to pinch the skis between the bar and the platform of the trailer. Typically, the threaded bar becomes corroded, often causing the threads to become cross-threaded and nonfunctional. In addition, as a result of the main body of the snowmobile being able to bounce in relation to the fastened skis, typically the rear end of the snowmobile requires additional fastening to secure the snowmobile to the trailer.
In the case of an ATV, it is common to tie down the front and back of the ATV with a series of straps or chains. Straps tend to stretch over time, thereby causing the ATV to shift or move in relation to the trailer, while chains typically become corroded and can cause damage to the ATV, such as by scratching or denting the vehicle. In addition, the straps and chains can be cumbersome and time consuming while attempting to fasten the vehicle to the trailer. Further, to avoid a potential hazard, the straps and chains must either be removed from the trailer while not in use, or otherwise secured so that they do not move freely about when not in use.